


Give Me Your Hand, Save Me

by heathen05



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Akabane Karma, Alpha Gakushu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothel is strip club, Brothels, But no abortion on this fic, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Omega Irina, Omega Nagisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Reaper - Freeform, Rich Gakushu Asano, Rich Karma Akabane, Sad Nagisa, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathen05/pseuds/heathen05
Summary: Nagisa was an omega stripper turned prostitute. When Karma, a famous and rich alpha became his client, Karma became intrigued to the blue haired Omega's life story, to the point that he wants to save him and get him out of the brothel house.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 47





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and i wrote this down, uhm..enjoy?

For as long as Nagisa remembers, the brothel has been his home, well, not really a _home_ but a place of shelter. He was born and raised here, his mother was a beta prostitute, who died of complications when he turned 10. Now, that he's 19 turning 20 in a few months, he was told to lay off being a stripper and start prostituting. When he was young he started stripping at the age of 12, during his childhood days, he was only assisting the other prostitutes or stripper in the brothel.

The strippers and prostitutes adored and loved him like their own child, he was the youngest and the only child who was born and raised here, since those prostitutes who got pregnant either left or aborted their child when they found out. When his mother died, he remembered that the prostitutes and strippers took care of him, he remembered that when he was told to strip for the first time, some strippers protested saying that he was still young, and that they will have to train him.

The manager was annoyed at the strippers, but agreed that he still needs training to entertain the clients in a seductive way. He was taught by some strippers, like Irina, a blonde haired omega. Irina was like his second mother ever since his mom died, she taught him all the ways regarding stripping. How to seduce clients, especially men in dancing alone while slowly stripping, how to time their grinding and swaying of their hips to the erotic music. How to make their facial expressions sensual to turn on their clients alone, how to use hand movements since for the clients it was also sexy, how to use their knees in an inviting sultry way.

Those alone were taught to him at the span of two months, he was even told to demonstrate it to other strippers first to know their opinions if he passed, then he will demonstrate it to Irina lastly. On his third month he was already stripping in a large crowd, filled with alphas and betas male and female. In his stripping routine alone the brothel gained more and more customers, demanding him to strip and dance on poles, wearing only clothes that almost hide nothing to the eyes. Here he gained lots of money just by doing that, he started saving his hard earned money for the future, if he even have a future, he once thought believing that he will die here in this brothel. Still he saved his money, when the time comes that he will be needing to buy something for himself.

When he first presented at the age of 15, the manager was trilled to find out that he was an omega. Omega male strippers were like treasure to brothels, since male omegas were a small percentage in population, it made his feminine features stand out more. After his presentation, he no longer just dance and strip on the stage, he now do private shows on their clients rooms inside the brothel. Doing that gained him more money, and many customers wanted him, with how delicate looking he was yet when he danced and strip it was deadly.

* * *

The brothel called Fallen Angels have a modern setting, wherein they served drinks to their customers, they have bars and lounges to cater to their customers, who wanted to have some strippers or prostitutes as their company. Tonight there are more customers than their regular nights, it only means that the people heard that the brothel’s famous stripper, will be performing.

Kayano, a beta was on bartender duties, she was making Death in the Afternoon for one of their loyal patrons. She was happily humming to the song on the speakers, as she served another drink to another customer. Manami an omega bartender was preparing a Sex on the Beach to another customer, when the said customer asked when _The Ophidia_ will perform, she smiled while replying that in fifteen minutes.

Karma Akabane doesn’t want to be here in this brothel or strip club, he just doesn’t care which one is which. But apparently his so called friends; Maehara, Okajima and Itona insisted that he accompany them since the Ophidia will perform tonight. Karma has never been in to a strip club moreover a brothel, it just wasn’t his thing, he doesn’t even care who this Ophidia is. What he really wanted was to be in the luxury of his home, enjoy a nice long bath after a long day of work, and enjoy watching a series on Netflix with popcorn. Yeah, that sounds better than being here, but alas, that will have to wait.

Maehara saw Isogai walking across their table after serving some drinks on another table full of alphas. Maehara waved his hand for Isogai to notice them, which he did.

“Good evening Maehara, what can we have you?” he asked after nodding with Okajima and Itona and Karma.

“The usual, please,” Maehara smiled.

“So, three Tequila Sunrise, and you Sir?” he looked at Karma.

“Margarita, thank you,” Karma said after checking the menu. Isogai wrote their orders and was about to walk away when Maehara held his arm, “do you happen to know when the Ophidia will perform?”

“In ten minutes,” he smiled and walked away after Maehara and the rest thanked him.

“I am getting excited for the Ophidia’s performance,” Okajima exclaimed and Itona agreed.

“So I guess this isn’t your second time coming here?” Karma eyed the three, who looked sheepishly at each other.

“Well, Karma,” Maehara put an arm around Karma’s shoulder like he’s about to tell a secret, “we’ve been coming here for a month now,”

Karma looked scandalized after hearing the truth, “so this is where you fools go after work? No wonder, you all look shitty in the morning,” Karma crossed his arms disapprovingly at his friends actions.

Maehara removed his arm and scratched the back of his neck and looked back at Okajima and Itona, “We just wanted to unwind,” Itona said and looked away after Karma glared at him.

“We’re sorry Karma, but it’s just that…I honestly persuaded the two to come along with me after I went here a month ago,” Okajima admitted. “But, I’m telling you, you won’t regret coming here,” he added.

Karma sighed loudly and looked around the strip club, there really are a lot of people and he guessed that it’s because of this Ophidia’s performance. Well, whoever it is, I’m not interested, Karma thought and looked to their table when Isogai came back with their drinks. While they were drinking, the lights dimmed, a center spotlight was directed on the male host, as the music got lower for the host to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Fallen Angels. Our next performer is the well known enchantress, first time seeing him and you’ll fall under his spell. But don’t be fooled by his innocent looks for he will bite you when you’re captivated. Please welcome the one and only Ophidia,” the host went down the stairs to join the rest of the crew.

The audience were waiting in anticipation, the spotlight was off, as a slow sensual music began to play. They heard stilettos approaching and as the person opened the red curtain, a spotlight was immediately on him. Everyone screamed when they saw their most awaited performer for the night.

The person or Ophidia as what they called him, was wearing a mini ripped denim shorts with nothing to hide on the audience’s eyes. He have a fishnet tights on his legs and on his top he was wearing a black lace cami crop top. But what caught Karma’s eyes was the person was a petite framed blue haired guy, with big baby blue eyes.

He really is innocent and delicate looking, the male grabbed the pole and spin himself, he swayed his hips slowly then faster to the beat of the music, the people hollered and threw money on his way. As he danced seductively on the stage he began stripping himself, starting with the lace crop top. What lay underneath was a black and blue feather bra, the people wolf-whistled especially the alphas and threw more cash on the stage. When he removed his shorts revealing a black thong, he swayed sultrily on the pole, kneeling and crawling sexily on the stage and winked on a male beta who almost touched his long blue hair.

He then stood up and went down the stage to the crowd, men and women tried getting his attention, he walked sexily to Karma’s table and sat on Maehara’s lap. Maehara was surprised and obviously turned on by it. The blue haired male began grinding on Maehara, touching his neck and hair. Maehara touched the hips of the blue haired male and he let out a soft moan which turned on the people more. The blue haired male started nipping Maehara’s neck and kissed him softly and tenderly.

After a few seconds, the male stood up and walked towards the stage, the people were jealous of the person who get to kiss Ophidia. As he was nearing the end of his performance, the male climbed the pole and did a corkscrew pin until he reached the bottom sitting on his legs, he smiled seductively and winked to the audience, the people hollered, some threw money while others yelled for more. When the music stopped and the spotlight went off, Ophidia took his clothes and the money they threw. When the lights turned on, there was no one on the stage besides the male host.

After the performance, Karma knew he was intrigued with this Ophidia, he wanted to know him more and see him again. He watched as Okajima and Itona teased Maehara about Ophidia’s lap dance on him, Okajima wished that it was him.

* * *

That night on his room, Karma kept replaying the events that transpired on the strip club. He remembered the look on the eyes of the blue haired male, and honestly he wanted to see him and know him more.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's performance, he and Sugino's friendship.  
> Karma as a boss and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the characters here, are really out of character.

Nagisa was looking at the city below, he was on the balcony of his room wearing a baby pink bathrobe, while sipping some wine. He was enjoying the soft breeze and light from the full moon. He watched as some people walking, headed God knows where, probably home to be with their family. He wished that he'd been a normal person, that he doesn't have to do this stripping to earn money. That he have a place to call home, a place to return to after a tiring day. 

Sadly this was his life, and he have to live with it. Sometimes he couldn't help but be angry at his mother, if only his mother left when she found out that she was pregnant, then he wouldn't be living like this. Then again, he's glad that his mom chose to give birth to him, than abort him. Looking back, if his mom left the brothel where would they be now? 

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard a knock from the door of his room. 

"Nagisa, may I come in?" A male voice said. 

Nagisa emptied the wine on his glass and said come in. When the owner of the voice openend the door, he looked around the large room to find the sliding glass door open towards the balcony where he can see a silhouette of the blue haired omega. He went there and appreciated the view of the moonlight on his best friend.

"Hey Sugino," Nagisa said without looking, he can smell the scent of the beta from the door.

Sugino approached him, and found an empty wine bottle on a small table and two cigarette butts in the ashtray. He stood beside him and watched the serene view, appreciating the calm night if they will ignore the music from the brothel downstairs. 

"Smoking again?" He noticed that Nagisa gripped tightly on his lighter, then he placed it on the table.

"I-I'm sorry," he said simply and looked at him with unshed tears.

"No, I understand. But you really should stop that, it's not good for you," he opened his arms for the omega to embrace him. He held the omega tight on his arms, he can smell the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla.

Nagisa nodded, he can smell the scent of citrus from the beta. Oh how he loved the smell of his best friend, somehow with all the bullshit that's happening on his life, this smell makes him calm. When he removed himself from Sugino, he wiped away the stray tears from the omega’s face. He smiled softly at the omega.

They heard another knock and looked when the door opened showing Takaoka, the manager of the brothel. 

He smirked after seeing the two, “Oy, Ophidia shouldn’t you be preparing for your performance later? Make daddy proud.” He sneered and licked his lips when he saw how Nagisa became uncomfortable with what he said. He was about to leave when he told Sugino to help in serving their clients, after that he went out of the room. 

“Don’t mind that bastard, just do your best,” Sugino smiled. “Cheer up ok? After your performance let’s watch a movie at my room, yeah? We can invite Kayano and Isogai too.”

Nagisa nodded, “thank you Sugino, for being here.” 

Sugino nodded, “no problem Nagisa,” he said and left the room to do his task. 

Nagisa decided to prepare for his performance later, so that he and his friends can watch a movie later. He smiled, maybe, just maybe there’s nothing wrong believing in the future.

* * *

  
Being a CEO and president was hard. Being the head of the famous company known worldwide was hard. Being a rich and famous alpha was hard. Being Karma Akabane was hard. But now having three idiotic friends was apparently hard as well. He can’t concentrate on reading important emails and reports from different departments since he can hear Okajima’s voice outside the door. He knew he was loud, but he was not expecting this loud, Maehara was another case of loudness too, thank God Itona was not. 

Sometimes he regretted putting a lounge area outside his office door, since his three friends, ehem, employees were abusing it. Apparently his room was big, which was why he put a lounge area for him to rest or talk to VIP people. After the lounge area was his office room, he was close to punching the two for being too noisy. He growled and slammed the folder close from the Sales reports, he needed a break. He won’t be able to finish his work as long as the three were at his office. 

He stood up and the chair creaked, he stretched his arms and walked towards the door, ready to yell at his good (for nothing) friends. He opened the door harshly making the three jumped in surprise. They can feel his anger radiating from him, which scared the hell out of them. An angry Karma was not to be messed with apparently, and they learned that the hard way.

“Aren’t you three supposed to be working?! It’s not yet lunch time for you to go idling!” 

“We’re sorry, but we just finished and finalized our reports from our departments and sent it to your email,” Maehara said sheepishly.

Karma’s brow twitch, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you're telling me Maehara-san, that just because you finished all those reports, you can now have the audacity to take it easy?" He asked calmly, he knew that he needed to calm down or else he will explode to the wrong people. 

He noticed that the three flinched and bowed their heads at him, showing submission to the head alpha. He took in a breath and exhaled, he needed the coffee which he instructed to Takebayashi to make for him.

Thankfully Takebayashi entered the room and saved the three, from their impending doom with the CEO.

“Here’s your Americano, Sir Karma,” Takebayashi handed the hot coffee to the agitated CEO. Karma took the stteaming coffee and took a sip, he moaned softly at the taste, and looked at his employees. 

He sighed, "fine, just tone it down. I have a lot of important things to finish." He entered his main office, "Takebayashi, when's the scheduled meeting to the Asano's?" 

"By Friday Sir, I'll print the details and give it to you," he said and fixed his glasses. Karma thanked his secretary and closed the door. Takebayashi looked at the three and shook his head, "seriously, you three." He said and smiled at them.

Maehara chuckled slightly while Okajima and Itona felt grateful towards Takebayashi for saving them. Takebayashi printed the schedule for Friday, even the meeting details with the Asano Group of Companies. The three went back to their work stations, when lunch time came the five of them went to a restaurant. The five of them ordered their usual and waited for the servers to serve it to them.

Karma was checking his phone, ignoring the looks he's been receiving from female betas and male or female omegas, the moment he stepped inside. He was minding his own business, when he heard what Okajima was saying to Maehara and Itona. "I heard that they will let him perform tonight."

"No way, I thought they said he will only perform once a week?" Maehara asked incredulously.

"Probably change of plans," Itona remarked dismissively.

"Are you guys talking about the Ophidia?" Takebayashi asked eyeing the three. 

"Oh, you heard about him too?" Okajima asked, as he leaned on the table seemingly pleased.  
Karma looked at his employees, who the hell are they talking about?

"Of course I've heard of him, he's that famous omega," he said.

"What are you talking about? Who's this Ophidia or some shit that's been taking your attention instead of work? Huh?" Karma asked, honestly he was tired of the people staring at him for his good looks. He can't deny that he had a strong, powerful personality, his level of confidence was outstanding that's why he was able to rise to the top after his father retired. 

He's the alpha that with looks alone can make any person submit to him, probably got it from his genes. He's one of the rare kinds, born to both alpha parents, which was very rare to begin with. The Akabane family was well known even before he was born, they owned many well known companies worldwide.

"Uh...well, he-he's..." Maehara started but was cut off by Okajima.

"You should come with us tonight boss, there you'll see who we're talking about!" He declared, eyes shining.

"Heeh, and what made you think I'll come with you?" He asked and rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"C'mon boss, it's just a one time thing," Okajima insisted.

Karma hmmed, "I'll think about it." Takebayashi, Itona and Maehara were surprised about his answer. Well, who wouldn't be, Tekebayashi hoped that everything will be alright later. 

After their food arrived, they ate and went back to the office. By 6 PM, the employees were readying to head home, while some have other plans like Okajima's group. Takebayashi bid goodbye while the three waited for Karma to finish everything up. After 30 minutes they rode Karma's car, Okajima told Terasaka, Karma's driver the location to where they're headed. At first Terasaka was embarrassed by it but drove them there. Karma told him to not wait for him and he'll just grab a cab on his way home, Terasaka insisted that he'll just wait, but Karma told him that it's fine.  
  


* * *

Nagisa was on the dressing room, Kanzaki another omega stripper and prostitute was applying him light make-up. She smiled at him, and he can't help but smile back. 

"Are you nervous?" She asked after putting some contour on his nose.

Nagisa sighed, "not really, I mean, I guess I'm used to this. But sometimes it gets into your nerves. Performing I mean. Every time I go out there; and strip on the stage, I feel...I feel like the little dignity that I have left was being crushed little by little." 

Kanzaki smiled sadly, "I know how it feels, I just wish that there's another way for us to continue living. But it's only a wishful thinking," 

"It's too little, too late now don't you think?," Nagisa asked, as Kanzaki applied a thin eyeliner on him.

"Yes, but I still believe that one day, I'll be out of here. We'll be out of here." She said and looked at her work on Nagisa. "Now, you're perfect."

  
Nagisa looked at himself on the mirror and smiled, "thanks Yukiko,"

"No problem," 

Nagisa grabbed his clothes and went to the divider to change, he removed his bathrobe and put on his clothes for the night. After that he went out and placed his bathrobe on his chair. He can feel everyone looking at him, he internalized and remembered all the teachings from Irina. Seduce by dancing. He put on a seductive face, he put his long hair down, he was ready. The night will be his. 

He was waiting behind the red curtains. He can hear the host talk about him, when the host stopped, the lights dimmed and the music began to play he walked towards the stage. He remembered his first time doing this. He was young back then, merely a child, a young teen. In another life he wished to have a normal life. A normal childhood, a normal teenage life, living in a house with both his parents, studying and aiming for his dreams. 

He touched the red curtain and went out, the blinding spotlight on him, as defeaning cheers from the crowd. He was indeed the star of the show. A show he wished he don't have to be casted in. A show he wished he could forget. He used to care on what he wears and does, but as time goes by he learned that, the more he showed skin, the more people threw money on him.

He swayed his hips as he walked towards the pole and spun around it. Nagisa knew he got the crowd's attention, truth be told even if he doesn't like doing this, it somehow amused him how people will waste their money on places like this. But who was he to complain, it's not his money that's being wasted, he's just here to entertain and entertain he did.

Nagisa danced seductively to the beat of the music, and he can see people throwing their money on him as he began stripping off his lace crop top slowly a bit tease here and there. Damn, these alphas, he can smell that they're turned on by what they saw underneath his clothes (if it can be called clothes). Nagisa kneeled and crawled on the stage, showing off his meaty buns, as he was near the people this way especially near the stage, some tried to reach for him even the male beta who tried to touch his long hair that framed his face, and that fell on his shoulder. He gave him a wink, and boy that made the beta flushed.

Nagisa stood up and walked down the stage, he can hear the people, men and women trying to get his attention, the music continued to play as he walked towards a certain table which somehow piqued his interest. He smelt two alphas and two betas, very unique if he might say. As alphas tend to group with alphas in this brothel, but whatever. 

He sat on the orange-brown haired alpha's lap, and surely the alpha was surprised by it and turned on. Nagisa knew his ways on this lap dance, he grinded himself on the alpha. He tbegan touching the neck and head of the alpha, urging him. He felt the alpha touched his hips with both hands and he let out a soft moan. He knew that the people were staring at them as he make out with a client, je knew they were turned on more and jealous by it. 

Nagisa started nipping at the alpha's neck, kissing him tenderly, he can hear the music as it near its end. Which was why Nagisa stood up from the alpha and walked back to the stage, seing more people hollered at what he did, demanding to have a lap dance with them too. He went to the pole and did his signature move, for the finale of the performance. He spun around until he reached the bottom and sat on his legs, for the finale he smiled seductively and winked at his audience. 

Once the music stopped and the spotlight went off, Nagisa immediately took his clothes and the money je arned from the performance, he can still hear the people yell for more while the host spoke. Back to the dressing room, people were waiting for him, Kanzaki gave him the bathrobe for him to put on. He was given water by Sugino which he drank before thanking his best friend. 

As he removed his make-up, Takaoka went inside the dressing room to congratulate him for the daring move he showed, staring at him intently which made Nagisa uncomfortable. Sugino and Kimura stood in front of Nagisa to save him from those wild look, Takaoka was giving him. Takaoka sneered at the betas and walked out of the room, making everyone sighed of relief.

As the night gets darker, some customers stayed on the second floor for sexual purposes, the third floor was off limits as it was for the workers room. Nagisa put the money on an old safe which was from his mother. He took a long bath, stayed on the tub and mused for some time before dressing himslef on his nightclothes and went to Sugino's room. 

Once he entered he saw Kayano, Isogai, Kanzaki, Kimura, and Okuda inn the room, he smiled at them and he was welcomed in their arms. Sugino picked a random movie from Netflix and they ate while watching it, as the movie progressed he noticed some were already asleep on the couch. 

"How was the performance?" Sugino asked softly, not looking away from the movie.

"It was terrible, but the crowd liked it," he replied. "I hope one day, we can get out of here, all of us."

"I agree. I don't know how, but I hope it happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
